The New Titan
by Phantom-Lover 312
Summary: Robin discovers a friend of his from Gotham has been living in Jump City as long as he has. But her joining the Titans leads to problems with her parents. They don't want their black-sheep daughter with heros, they want her to be a criminal like them. They've come to take her back to Gotham, and the Titans must protect her.


_**I'm telling you now, this is a Robin/OC. I love Robin! **_

(Robin's POV)

"Titans go!" I yelled, riding towards Cinderblock. He threw a car at me, but Raven stopped it before it hit. Star picked me up off the Robin-cycle, taking me above the stone behemoth. I held a bomb, ready to throw it at him when an old face appeared on the side lines.

Her fiery red hair worked with her red battlesuit. The red mask adorning her face reminded me of a hero from back in Gotham. "Pyrah?"

She smirked at Cinderblock. "Hey blockhead!" She yelled. Cinderblock turned to her and roared at her. "Pick on someone your own size." Her body ignited and grew till she was the size of the stone monster. Even in flames, I could see her wicked smile.

Cinderblock charged her, but never reached his point. She shot fire at him, causing him to stop. She kicked him down, ending the fight quickly. The girl shrunk back down to her regular size as Star put me down.

"Pyrah..."

She looked at me and straightened up. "Robin?"

(Pyrah's POV)

This wasn't how I'd planned to reunite with my old friend. "H-hey..." That's all I could manage to tell the raven-haired boy I'd met almost four years ago.

"What are you doing here?" He took a step closer to me, but I backed away from him. What if he knew? He already knew my parentage, what if he knew what else I'd done? "What's wrong, Pyrah?"

I couldn't risk being near him if he knew. I ran away, heading where I'd been hiding.

The old office building had served as my hide-away since I ran away from my parents. Don't ask who they were, seriously. It's way too weird, it just happened. Anyway, the day I met Robin was the day Daddy dearest found out that I'd been taking out his henchmen.

Dad threw me against the factory's walls. "You stupid girl!" He yelled, kicking me in the stomach. I could only groan, my jaw hurt too much to talk. "Aren't you gonna roast me like my boys?" He threw his head back and laughed.

I suppressed the flames, not wanting to hurt the man who'd raised me. Come on, would you burn your dad, no matter how he treated you?

Dad raised a crowbar to beat me with when they arrived. Batman and Robin, dropping in from the ceiling.

"Ah Batman, you're just in time." Dad had his joker grin on as he pulled out his gun. Pointing it at the duo, Batman rushed towards him, knocking him backwards.

Robin grabbed me and carried me out of the abandoned building. "Are you okay?" For a teenage boy he was extremely strong. I must've seemed so frail, unable to talk because of my jaw and bruised all over. He left me out by the infamous Batmobile, going back in to help his mentor. It gave me the perfect chance to heal.

Changing to Pyrah, I watched my bruises vanish and felt my body fix itself. The great thing about a body made through fire. I ran into a building before going back out, to make the idea that I placed myself in there.

Dad was shocked to see Pyrah, as was Batman and Robin. To skip the more dull moments of the fight, I beat the crud out of my dad. I couldn't let on that Pyrah was Seraphine.

Looking at Robin, I nodded curtly. "She's safe, don't worry." I took off after that, leaving another heat trail before changing back to Seraphine.

The injuries returned to my soft body, so when I reached the building I'd gone to before the fight, I layed down and fell asleep.

After that, Robin and Batman kept close tabs on me. Although they didn't learn I was Pyrah until I almost lit the Bat Cave up like a Christmas tree. That's a different story though.

Inside the creaking building, I switched to my birth form. Seraphine, my mom named me.

I guess I ought to tell you who my parents are:

My mom is Poison Ivy; and my dad's the Joker.

* * *

_**Ya weren't expecting that, were ya!?**_

_**Yeah...I thought it'd be cool...**_


End file.
